Buttons
by CrankWindPencil
Summary: In which there is a large red button in the center of the universe.


**I'm on a posting spree tonight! This is considerably more light-hearted than my other story, however, and I think I'm confusing myself with all of these conflicting emotions. Go ahead and enjoy the story! Disclaimer- Honestly, the rights to Doctor Who is the only thing on my Christmas list.**

* * *

"...Hmm. This is most..._interesting_." Muttered the Doctor, head stuck just outside of the TARDIS' singular open door.

"What is?" Asked Amy who stood at the console, next to Rory. The Doctor took a step back into the TARDIS and faced his companions.

"Well, you see, we are in the exact center of the universe." He said, motioning to behind himself slightly, watching both Amy and Rory's reactions with care. "Mmm, no. I need you to look a bit more impressed than that."

Rory arched a skeptical eyebrow, but did as the Doctor had said, exaggerating his features into a more impressed state of being. After quickly examining his companions once more, the Time Lord gave a nod of apparent approval.

"That's better. Because when I say tat we're in the center of the universe, I mean that we are actually in the _center of the universe._ The exact center. This is where the Big Bang happened. _Everything_ you've ever heard or seen or experienced began right. Here."

"Alright." Said Amy, nodding some. "So what is it outside that's so interesting?"

"Well..." Started the Doctor, trailing off. "Consider this; We are in the exact center of the universe."

"Right."

"And there is a large, tempting, vibrant button just outside the TARDIS' doors."

"...Oh, my God." Mumbled Rory.

"And..." The Time Lord trailed off once more. _"I don't know what happens when that button is pressed."_

"No." Said Amy. "Absolutely not."

"Think about it, Amy!"

"I have thought about it." Amy replied. "And I can see where this goes."

"Amelia! I;m sure nothing disastrous would-"

"I am not having you blow up the universe while you're on my watch!" She exclaimed.

"She does have a fair point, Doctor." Agreed Rory.

"Not you, too, Rory!"

"Big red button in the center of the universe? Maybe it's not the best idea to push it."

"But...Rory! Button!"

"No!" Rory argued.

"Why would there be a button there if it wasn't ment to be pressed?!"

"I don't bloody know! I think, that if it were left to you, there would be a lot more buttons that were 'just there'!"

The Doctor was silent a moment.

"...I believe that there are certain points in time that are fixed. They have to happen and-"

"Doctor."

"And maybe this is one of those times!"

"Doctor." Said Amy, gaze settled on the Time Lord. "Stop. Breathe."

The Doctor promptly clamped his mouth shut.

"Alright." Amy continued. "Now let's think this through. Properly, I mean. On a typical day, what does a big, red button do?"

"Well, they make things happen, Amy!" Started the Doctor, arms flailing somewhat as he spoke, pacing back and forth. "They set things in motion! An impetus!"

"Yes, but what _types_ of things?"

"Exciting things! Explosion and self-destruct sequences and whatnot!" The Time Lord exclaimed, an almost childish joy lighting up his features.

"I think that what Amy's trying to say," Interjected Rory, standing besides his wife. "Is that it might be in the best interest of everything, literally, if we don't press a button whose color is generally associated with explosions and destruction, that happens to be in the middle of the universe."

The Doctor looked for a moment as if he were going to argue. He opened his mouth and raised a hand. Somewhere in between wanting to argue and actually doing it though, something about Rory's words evidently struck the Doctor. His expression changed and he rolled his eyes, turning on his heels and starting for the TARDIS console.

"Fine..." He muttered, voice laden with exasperation. "I won't-...I won't press the button." He said, more disappointed about preventing the imminent destruction of the universe than Rory had ever thought possible.

"Thank you." Said Amy, relieved by the Time Lord's sudden bout of sanity. For a moment, the Doctor was silent.

"I suppose you want to go somewhere safe, too?" He asked, just a trace of sarcasm in his tone.

"That would be nice." Said Rory.

The Doctor sighed.

"Alright then." He said. "Ritos it is. Planet of flowers. Nice enough place, beautiful in fact, but nothing exciting ever happens there. No invasions, no buttons, no revolutions, no potentially life threatening situations..." He trailed off, vaguely longing.

Amy smiled.

"Perfect."

* * *

**I've not the slightest idea where the inspiration for this story came from. I think it just sort of happened. Anywho, if you leave a review, it would just about make my day. Even if you don't leave a review, thanks for reading, have a great day, and DFTBA!**


End file.
